Fate Calling
by babyxgirl921
Summary: Jude is in London for a couple weeks.... She starts to feel sick... She soon discovers why. Will it bring her back to Canada or can she handle it in London? Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own any of the instant star characters.... **

**Jude is in London.... Tommy is still in Canada. Jude **

Jude woke and suddenly ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. She made it to the toliet just in time before she threw up everything she ate the night before. She was drinking the night before so she just figured it was just another hang over. She threw up a couple more times before she felt better. She still feeling tired so she went back to bed, her feet were huting anyway so it felt good to lay down.

When she woke up she felt alot better and continued with her day. She went to the recording studio and was working on her songs. She had a really good day, she finished her song earlier then everybody expected so they let her go early. Jude was getting hungry anyway. She was craving just about everything and anything. She decided that she wanted McDonalds... when she got their she ordered and #3 with extra cheese, mustard, onions, and pickles with a large fry and large coke. She didnt even know why she ordered extra anything... especially pickles, she hates pickles. When she got her food she took a bite of her burger... but something was missing... so she put some fries on her burger and suddenly everything was perfect. After she ate she walked around London a little before heading home. She felt tired when she got home so she went to bed.

When she woke up the next morning she was sick again but this time she figured it was probablly food poisoning from the food from McDonalds, so she scheduled her self a doctors appointment for that day.

Later at the doctors....

"Hi, I'm Jude Harrison, I'm here for my appointment with Doctor Smith." She said to the recptionist.

"Yes, somebody will see you soon."

"Thank you." Jude said as she went to sit down... still feeling a little ill.

"Jude Harrison..." called the nurse.

"Right here."

"Come with me please."

So the nurse checked Judes weight, highet, reflexes, and everything else the nurses check. After the nurses got everything they needed they sent Doctor Smith in.. where he checked everything out.

"Jude, we are going to take some blood and run some test so we can see what exactly is wrong."

"Okay." So they briught in all the equipment they needed to take the blood from Jude's arm. They took 3 tubes of blood.

"We will call you with the results of the test when we get them back."

So they sent Jude home. She called the studio and told them that she wont be in for a couple of days. She stayed home and slept most of the day. She still got sick though and after a couple of days the doctor called.

"Hello"

"Hello Jude this is Doctor Smith calling. We got your test results back."

"And...."

**AN: I know the chapter is short.... Just let me know what you think.... Please dont be to cruel tho... This is my first Instant Star Fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey sorry for not updating in forever... I just had soooo much go wrong since I published this... I also kinda lost insperation for this story... But I am going to try and update this story as much as I possibly can... And if anybody wants to help me out with this story just PM me... but anyway... here is the long awaited chapter 2.**

_"And..."_

"Your pregnant Miss Harisson." Dr. Smith said.

"What... but are you sure?" Jude asked.

"Yes I am sure, and it shows that you are about 6 to 8 weeks pregnant. But we need you to schedule an appointment to confirm this."

"Okay... Can I get an appointment for tomorrow?"

"Yes you can... How about tomorrow at 1:45? Does that work for you?"

"Yes it does... Thank you Dr. Smith. I will see you tomorrow."

"Your welcome Miss Harrison. I will see you tomorrow."

LINE BREAK

Jude sat in the waiting room of the hospital they had sent her to to get her ultra sound done. So many thoughts were going through her head right now... it was mainly Are they sure? and Am I gonna be a good mother? Before she got to deep into her thoughts she heard one of the nurses call her name.

"Jude Harrison... follow me please."

They soon got her into her room and all ready for the ultra sound.

"Now this gel might be a little when I put this on." The nurse told her.

Jude slightly winced when she felt the cold gel go on her stomach. She could of swore she could feel her heart beating nearly out of her chest.

"Well Miss Harrison..." The nurse said "This ultra sound confrims that you are 7 weeks pregnant."

"Thank you." Jude said with tears in her eyes. They werent sad tears though. They were happy tears. She soon found herself sitting in the back of a taxi. When the thought suddenly accured to her... The only guy she slept with was Tommy. How was she gunna tell him?

**AN: I know this chapter was short but please give me time to get back into this story... and like I said before if you want to help and have any ideas for this story please PM me. :) Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the wait... Im still having trouble with this story. Im still looking for help. Please PM if you have any ideas.**

_The only guy she slept with was Tommy. How was she gunna tell him?_

She started to dial the numbers she became so accustomed to dial. The phone rang 3 times before somebody answered.

"Hello?" answered the very familiar voice.

"Sadie" Jude said. "I have something to tell you... Its hard to say though but here goes nothing... Sadie I'm pregnant."

There was a long pause before she answered her... Jude was actually begining to think that she either fainted or she hung up. But she eventually heard "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I was at the doctors and everything they said I was about 7 weeks pregnant... And before you say anything I need your advice on something. How am I going to tell Tommy?"

After some thought Sadie replied, "Well you definately can't hide this from him, it wouldn't be fair to Tommy or to that baby. But how you tell him is completely on you. Its probablly easiest for you to tell him over the phone. But its completely all up to you. This is your child Jude, you have to be the one to make the decisions."

"Wow, not the answer I was expecting, like at all... But this answer works too. Thank you Sadie. I love you. Take care."

"I love you too. Bye"

LINE

After Jude hung up the phone she thought about it and thought about it... How she gonna tell Tommy. She didn't want to tell him over the phone cause she certain she would chicken out and either hang-up the phone or just not tell him. So she had a really tough decision. But she eventually did decide. She knew in her heart that she had to tell him in person. So she made the toughest decision of her life so far. She made one more phone call.

The phone rang and rang until a secretary answered the phone "Hello British Rock Records (**AN:** **sorry I cant remember what the name is of the record company**) how can I help you?"

"Hi this is Jude Harrison calling, can you please direct me to Mark Sanders?"

"One moment please" answered the secretary.

"This is Mark" answered Judes producer Mark.

"Hi Mark this is Jude Harrison calling to let you know that I have personal problems right now and I need to go home. But heres the thing... Im not coming back. Im sorry but it is really important for me to be at home right now."

"Wow... This is really upsetting, but I understand. We will miss you Jude. I hope everything is going to be okay for you."

"Im sorry, but I will miss you guys too. And believe me... I really hope everything will be okay for me too. I'll keep in touch, bye" Answered Jude as she ordered her plane ticket over the internet. She hung-up the phone and went to go back. Her flight left tomorrow. She would be home in less then 48 hours.

**AN: Review please. And I'm going to sound like a broken record but I would really appreciate any ideas. Sorry its short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Im sooo sorry! My computer has been acting up and its really hard for me to do anything with it... but heres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

_She would be home in less then 48 hours. _

**Judes POV.**

I started to pack my things as soon as I booked the plane ticket. I began rushing around trying to find the objects that I cherish most. I had gathered all of my clothing and began putting them in my suitcase. As soon as I had all of that packed I began to gather all of my pictures I had hanging up around my apartment. The one I had next to my bed was a picture of me and Tommy, I took that I out of the frame and stuck in with my carry on luagge, thats the only picture that I keep close to me. I miss him so much that even if I wasn't pregnant I would of eventually came home anyway because I can't stand to be apart from him any longer.

After I'm finished packing I take sometime to walk around my apartment and reminise the short amount of time I spent here. I will admitt that Im going to miss it here, but I miss everybody back home so much more. I know that I said that I was comming over here to become a rock star, but hey who says I cant be a rockstar back home?

As I walk out of my apartment door I admire the view of England one last time. The warm breeze blows through my hair and I know Im gonna miss this view the most. This view has allowed me to just sit and think without a care in the world. Up until now that is.

I take out my cell phone and call myself a taxi to take me to the airport. I sit and watch the sun start to set as my taxi arrives to take me to the airport and I cant help but to let a single tear slip as we begin to drive away.

I check in at the airport, go through security and all of that good stuff. When I completely finished with it all I sit and relax for about five minutes before my plane begins to board. As I board the plane a smile spreads across my face knowing in just a couple of long hours I get to see my family and the guy I love.

**Tommys POV**

Its been hard sinve Jude has been gone... I cant stop thinking about her. I swear I see her everywhere I go. I her voice not only in my dreams but also her songs have on the radio more then ever since the whole basement insident and since we released her album My REturn.

I miss her so much it hurts. I've been in and out of the studio alot. More in then out. I spend about 18 hours a day here. Darius has me listening to new artist trying to figure out who I want to work with since Jude isnt here anymore. But none of them seem good enough... or they're just not the type of artist I work with.

But I'm in the studio just thinking right now... I need to get out and get some air right now. So I go out and take a quick walk around the block. Its hard for me being in the studio for to long. Everything in there reminds me of Jude. Im not sure how much more of this I can handle. I think I need to go home and get some sleep. So I head back into the studio to get the keys to my car when I hear a noise comming from the sound both in studio B. So of course I had to see what it was... But when I did my heart started pounding like never before.

"Jude..."

**AN: Review please... Let me know if you like it. And should I continue with doing some of Tommys POV or no? Let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I own nothing. If I did Tommy would of went to London with Jude and they would be married.**

_"Jude..."_

**Tommys POV**

I couldn''t believe my eyes. I had to blink a couple times to make sure they weren't deciving me. She's really here. I didn't think I would see her again. At least I didn't think that it would be so soon. Why is she back? Was something wrong? Did anybody else know she was here or did she come see me first?

"Hi Tommy..." Jude said. Things were kind of akward between us and there was alot of tension in the room.

"Hi Jude. How are things in London?"

"They were doing good. But I needed to leave, I'm obviously destined to be here. This is home. Its were I belong." She said with a slight smirk. She seems like shes hiding something, but I''m not sure what.

"So your back for good? Not to make it sound like I''m not happy about this but why? You were so set on going to London and making a life of your own there. What made you change your mind and come back?

"Tommy there are many reasons I left London. One of them being that I missed you. I miss Sadie and this is home and London just couldn't be home for me, it just couldn't."

"Jude you would of gotten use to it. The feelings for home would of died down and believe me London would of become home to you in no time. You can talk to Sadie over the phone or email or something. Don't let those small detailes get in the way of you following your dreams. I love you and thats why I let you leave and go off by yourself. I understood that you felt like you had to find your own way for once. I got it Jude. And I still understand it."

"Tommy you didn't let me finish. Those aren't the only reasons I left London. Trust me I wouldn't have left there if it wasn't something major and I needed to be here. Tommy there is something that I need to tell you and I'm not sure if I can do it."

" Jude you no you can tell me anything. Especially if it makes you leave your dream behind."

"I''m pregnant!" She said so quickly I wasnt sure I heard her right.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"I''m pregnant." She said a little slower this time.

"Thats what I thought you said. Are you sure?" So many thougts started racing through my head at this moment. I'm gonna be a father. I never thought this would actually happen. At least I'm in love with her and want to have a family with her and spend the rest of my life with her.

"Yes I'm sure I''ve been to the doctor and everything they said I was only around six weeks. And your the only guy I have ever been with. Tommy, I'm scared. What are we gonna do?"

"I''m not sure Jude."

"Just promise me you'll stick with me through this."

"I'm not going anywhere Jude. I''m not going anywhere."

**AN: Sorry for this chapter being so short I just wanted to givve you guys a little something quick. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi everybody! Im sooo sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I really dont have a good excue either. I just simply lost insperation for this story. But I got some and I have been working on the next couple of chapters so it should be too long until they are up. Anyway I wanted to Thank everybody that stayed with this story and the few people that have favorited/reviewed/alerted this story even after the last chapter. You guys truely are my inspiration. So now I think I will stop my babballing and just get on with the story.**

**TOMMYS POV**

Jude and I headed back to my apartment so we could continue to talk about the situation. We didn't exactly feel comfortable talking about everything at G-Major. The car ride back to my place was silent yet comfortable. I was glad that things weren't so akward between us. I was so afraid that things would be weird when we would see each other again. Though I honestly didn't think it would be this soon. And I thought I would be the one to chace after her in London. I was even beginning to price out plane tickets and hotel rooms... even apartments. But not once has it ever crossed my mind that she would come home and tell me that I'm going to become a father.

I pull into my driveway when I glance over at Jude and notice that she had fallen asleep on the way. She looks so peaceful that I almost don't want to wake her up. But I reach over and gentley shake her. "Wake up Big Eyes. Were back at my place."

She stirs a little before opening her eyes. "Sorry it was a long plane ride. I didn't realize how tired I was."

"Don't worry about it girl." I notice a slight smirk on her lips as I called her her old nickname. "Lets get inside. It's starting to get cold." I opened my door and got out and ran over to her side to open her door for her.

"Wow quite the charmer."

"Prince Charming actually." I said with a smirk earning a giggle from her. Man I missed that sound.

"I see you still have that ego of yours Quincy." She said while sending a wink my way.

I unlocked my door letting her in. She went towards the living room while turned off the alarm system. I walked to the living room and sat next to her on the couch. "So, where do we start? Whats going on with London and your contract?"

She shifted in her seat turning her body to face towards me. "I no longer have my contract in London. At least, I think. I still need to work out all of the details. But honestly I'm like 99.9 percent sure that even if I still technically have my contract there I can drop it. Cause I'm bot going back to London. I need to stay here. I need you." She stated looking me in the eyes. She bit her bottom lip and I knew she was nervous.

"Okay, well now that we have your contract covered we need to move on to the next topic... us." I said looking her in the eyes. "Whats going on with us Jude? Because I need to be honest with you. I'm not sure if I can just jump back into a relationship with you." She ooked down probablly trying to hide her tears. I took my hand and lifted her chin up so she would look at me. "Its not that I don't love you, cause believe me I do. I love you so mch it hurts. You're all I ever think about. Your face is the first thing that pops into my head when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I see before I fall asleep. You're even in my dreams. But the way you left me, it hurt like hell. I understand why you left I really do. But the way you did it... nearly killed me."

By the time I was done talking both her and I were in tears. She looked down and I could tell she felt awful. It felt like forever before I found my voice again. "Just tell me why. Why did you end things the way you did?" I asked my voice still shakey.

She was still looking down and I had to lift her face to look at me again. "Because I knew that if I tried to tell you face to face that I was ending the engagment and going to London by myself I wouldn't of been able to do it. I would have broken down and changed my mind. Trust me even when I was at the airport it took all my might not to call you and tell you I changed my mind. That I needed you to come with me, that I couldn'y do it alone." She looked me in the eyes and tooke a deep breathe before continuing.

"But at the time thats not what I wanted. I wanted to prove to everybody that I was good enough by myslef. That I didn't need Little Tommy Q as my crutch." I grimmaced at my old name used when I was still part of Boyz Attack. "But you have to believe me when I tell you that after only a week or two I was constanstly dialing your phone number to call you and tell you that I give up, that I was wrong. I was gonna tell you how much I needed you, how much I love you. But I never had the courage. I was so afraid that you hated me-."

"I could never hate you Jude." I said interupting her.

"Let me finish." She told me. I nodded and she continued. "I was afraid that you hated me because of the way I ended things. So I would just hit the end button instead of the call button. That went on for at least three weeks. Then I was gonna e-mail you but once again I never got the courage to send it. That went on until I started feeling sick. So when I found out I was pregnant I knew we were meant to be together now and I was the stupid one who thought that I could be a rock star first."

I pulled her into my arms and soothed her as she cried. We sat there like that for at least five minutes. It felt good having her in my arms agian. But as much as I love and miss her, I just don't think I can go right back into a relationship with her. I know its kinda unfair because as much as I hurt her she always let me back in so easily. But when the love of your life breaks off your engagment in front of thousands of people its painful and its kinda hard to just let go. I know we will be together again and hopefully soon.

She pulled back from the hug and I kissed her lightly on her forehead. "Its getting late we should probablly get you home. Sadie is probablly freaking out right now."

"Actually, Sadie probablly thinks I'm still in London. I didn't tell her I was comming home. I actually didn't tell anybody. You're the only one that knows I'm home." She said kinda quietly. "So do you think I could just stay here tonight? I could sleep on the couch if you want me too."

"Of course you can stay here. Your always welcome here." I said giving her a smile. "But I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch. Especially since you're carrying my child." God did that sound amazing! "You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch."

"I'm not gonna kick you out of your bed Tommy. We can share the bed. Unless thats to weird for you."

"Its not wierd for me. But are you sure you want to share the bed?" I asked giving her a questioning look.

"Its just to sleep Tomy. We're both mature adults, I think we can handle it." She said with a smirk while walking to my room.

I smiled to myself. God I missed her!

**AN: So what did you guys think? Review! :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So I know I said I would update faster... but I lost my notebook with all the chapters in it. So know I have to start from scratch and rewrite them... So I'm sorry if this chapter isnt very good... **

**Nobodys POV**

Jude woke up the next morning to find Tommys bed empty. Thinking that he was probablly in the kitchen making breakfast or in his living room watching tv or something she got up to check. She walked out into the kitchen but instead of finding Tommy she found a note on the counter.

_Jude,_

_I went out for a walk. I hope Im back before you wake up, but if not eat whatever you want. I should be back soon. _

_Love, Tommy_

Jude looked in his refrigerator/freezer and all his cupboards and decided to just eat cereal. So she grabbed the box of Lucky Charms and poured herself a bowl. As she ate her cereal she started to think about the night before. If she was being honest with herself she felt dissapointed that Tommy just wanted to be friends for now and that they actually just slept in his bed. No cuddleing or anything.

Just as she was finishing her cereal she heard the front door open and she knew that Tommy was back. She put her bowl in the sink and walked out to the living room to meet him in there. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything Tommy had his lips on hers. It wasnt a long kiss, but it still left Jude in shock.

"I, uuuhhh, I thought you said you wanted to stay friends?" Asked a very confused Jude.

"Well, when I woke up this morning I thought last night was a dream. But when I looked over and you were actually in my bed sleeping next to me it kinda freaked me out a little. So I decided to go for a walk to get some fresh and and clear my head." He said looking her in the eyes. "While on that walk everything hit me, your back from London for good, and your having a baby. My baby! And then I realized I told you I just wanted to be friends for know... When in reality I want you in my arms forever. I want to be with you every step of the way but not as your friends as your boyfriend. I love you Jude and that will never change."

Jude was nearly in tears by the end of his little speech. She smiled and kissed him with as much passion and love as she possibley could. Luckyily for her he kissed her back with the same intesnsity. The kiss soon became hot and heavy. Tommy picked Jude up off the floor and took her back to his bedroom.

**Later that day**

Jude and Tommy walked up to the front door of her old house.

"Should I knock or just walk-in?" Jude asked Tommy nervously.

"I dont know Babe, I would say to knock so you dont give Sadie a heart attack given that she still thinks you in London." Tommy said with his signature smirk.

Jude just nodded and knocked on the door. They waited maybe thirty seconds or so and Jude knocked again. "Im comming! Just wait a second!" They heard from inside.

When the door opened Sadie squealed and nearly squeezed Jude to death. "Sadie, you're gonna kill me and the baby if you don't let go soon." Jude said.

Sadie jumped back from her as if she was on fire. "Oh my god! I totally forgot that you were pregnant! I'm so sorry!"

"Sadie its okay." Jude said with a small chuckle.

"I can't believe your here. I thought you were still in London." Sadie said as they all went over to the couch to sit down and talk.

"Well you and Tommy here are the only two that know I'm back. When I got off the phone with you, I knew I wouldnt be able to call Tommy and tell him cause I would chicken out. So without telling anybody here I booked the flight and decided to tell him in person." Jude explained.

"Oh so when are you going back to London? And is everything gonna work if your there?" Sadie asked curiously.

"Well here's the thing I told my producers that I was going back home for good because of personal reasons. I still have to call them to verify everything and make sure that I am off of their label though."

"Oh, so your staying?" Sadie asked excitedly. "Does that mean your moving back in here?"

Before Jude could even answer Tommy spoke up. "Well actually I was really hoping that maybe Jude would move in with me. That way we could be a family. So what do you say Jude, will you move in with me?"

**AN: I know Im a mean person leaving you with a cliff hanger like that... But if you wanna findout if she moves in with him your going to have to Review! :) Thats how I get my inspiration to keep writing. So let me know what you think. No flames though please **


End file.
